


Wedding Bells

by booooooooof



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooooooof/pseuds/booooooooof
Summary: It's not how Seth always imagined his wedding, but it feels right.Just some fluff for my OTP on their 5th Anniversary.





	Wedding Bells

They declared themselves Seth and Stefon Meyers to their friends and audience and it was broadcast live throughout the entire country. Seth had rice in his hair and tears in his eyes, and he’d never been so happy in his life.  
  
His phone was vibrating like mad backstage and he hurriedly answered the call from his mother. He expected her to be furious but when he answered it, she was nothing but supportive, if a tad surprised. He talked to his dad too, who seemed bewildered and confused but Seth heard the way his tone got tight with emotion and Seth knew that he was happy for him. Seth promised to bring Stefon back to New Hampshire sometime soon and hung up the phone.  
  
Seth tried to call his brother, but there was no answer. Seth told himself that maybe he went to bed early, but he knew Josh never missed a show. He didn’t _think_ Josh would be angry, but then, this was a new side of Seth that even _Seth_ hadn’t known existed. He’d never told his brother how he felt about Stefon because he hadn’t really _known_ and he sort of figured it out at the same time the entire world had.  
  
After the show, Stefon dragged the whole crew and staff to _Slice_ because it was his wedding day and he wanted to party. Seth noted that it was one of the tamer clubs and it did seem to fit the theme of the evening with the other grown men in wedding regalia.  
  
Seth couldn’t keep the wide grin from his face the whole night and it had little to do with the alcohol. Stefon came to kiss him between songs and introduced him to everybody as ‘my husband’. Amy called in a favour and got a two-tiered wedding cake delivered.  
  
It’s not at all how Seth pictured his wedding, but it _feels_ right. Well, mostly right. He’s thankful that his friends are here, most of them were like family, but a part of him wished his real family was there too. If it wasn’t so late, he’d ask his parents to come. They had wonderful senses of humour and high alcohol tolerances, he thought they would probably have a good time. He checked his phone again, for a sign that Josh knew what was going on, but there was nothing. He pressed the button to dial again and this time the phone went straight to voicemail. Seth didn’t know what to think of that.  
  
The evening was nearly perfect. There were impromptu speeches and plenty of jokes at Seth’s expense. But even though he was happy throughout, he kept thinking about his brother.  
  
Stefon sat himself in Seth’s lap, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Seth sighed and pressed his head into Stefon’s neck for a moment before he answered, “I wish my brother was here.”  
  
Stefon made a noise Seth couldn’t identify and then Stefon asked him, “Do you believe in fairy godmothers?”  
  
Seth blinked, confused, the alcohol had muddled his brain a little but not nearly enough either, “What? Fairy godmothers?”  
  
“Yes, quickly.”  
  
“Ummm…” he was sure that this was something important to Stefon, so he said, “Yes?”  
  
Stefon clapped his hands together and said a bunch of gibberish that Seth thought was supposed to be magic. Then Stefon said, “Tada!” and turned Seth around in his chair.  
  
Josh was suddenly standing there and Seth scrambled to his feet, “What? How?”  
  
Josh pulled him into a bear hug and Seth felt so happy he could have cried (again). “I thought you weren’t answering my calls on purpose,” Seth said, trying not to let the alcohol make him _too_ weepy.  
  
Josh laughed, “I was driving. Stefon called me as soon as the show was over and told me where you’d be.”  
  
Seth blinked back happy tears. Stefon leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You’re welcome, Cinderella,” he said before strutting back into the chaos on the dance floor.  
  
Josh looked just as happy as Seth felt. “Come on,” Seth nudged his brother toward the bar, “Let’s get you caught up.”  
  
  
The rest of the evening was like a dream Seth would remember forever. There was a drag show and a dance off and the cat from the bodega stayed with their table the whole night. Seth was surrounded by the people he loved and he couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his abrupt marriage.  
  
It was morning when the bar staff started to politely kick them out by making passive-aggressive comments while cleaning. Seth said goodbye to all his friends and his brother, even though he didn’t like that Josh was leaving. “But you always stay with me when you’re in New York,” Seth complained when Josh was getting into a cab.  
  
Josh laughed at him, “It’s your wedding night… morning… don’t worry about it, I think I can stand a hotel for one night.”  
  
“Let’s get breakfast?”  
  
“Sure thing… but maybe brunch?”  
  
Seth glanced at his watch and he couldn’t remember a single time he’d ever stayed up this late, not even in university. “Maybe… lunch?”  
  
Josh laughed and waved at them as his cab sped off.  
  
  
They went to Seth’s house because Stefon claimed he lived in a trash can, but it was more like a really messy, tiny apartment that he hated bringing people over to, so he always stayed out instead. A long time ago, Seth remembered Stefon telling him that he rarely slept in his own bed and Seth had spent a lot of time trying not to read too much into that statement. But he’d been plagued with thoughts of Stefon going home with faceless strangers and weirdos and felt irrationally jealous of people he wasn’t even sure existed. But those days were over, he reminded himself, Stefon was his now.  
  
To prove it, he tugged Stefon down for a fiery kiss. Seth was aware, as he pulled Stefon to him, that this was the first time he had ever initiated a kiss between them. Judging by the happy sounds Stefon was making, he thought Stefon was thinking the same thing. Stefon’s mouth was soft and hot and yielded easily under Seth’s. Seth had that needling feeling of guilt again as he thought about how he’d starved Stefon of affection. But tonight was all about new beginnings and he’d make sure Stefon knew perfectly well how Seth felt about him everyday from now until forever. He breathed Stefon in like air. He brought his hands up to thread through Stefon’s hair and a flowery scent mixed with sweat from the dancefloor filled Seth’s nostrils.  
  
They stumbled their way to the bedroom, only separating for seconds at a time to say things like, “Shoes”, “Belt”, “Buttons”.  
  
When Seth’s back hit the bed, it was like all the alcohol came rushing back at once. The room swirled and then swayed and not in a good way.  
  
“Are you okay?” Stefon asked from somewhere above him.  
  
“I… I think I drank too much,” Seth groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will himself not to throw up.  
  
“It’s okay,” Stefon said sleepily from somewhere near him, “Stefon is a gentleman. We can wait.”  
  
Seth tried to turn his head but felt sick, “But-” he wanted to look at Stefon but he was seeing double of everything, “So we’re not going to…?”  
  
He felt Stefon’s hand lightly pat his cheek. “No Honey, not tonight.”  
  
“But-” Seth tried again but he was already falling asleep. He tried to fight to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. He could feel Stefon tucking him in as he floated off to oblivion.  
  
  
Seth woke up and was aware that the sun was high in sky. He had only slept for a couple of hours and they had to meet Josh for lunch. But when Seth attempted to get out of bed, he immediately threw up in the trash can. He felt like death and he didn’t want to try and move again.  
  
Seth noticed that Stefon was a lot more practiced at this. Stefon didn’t even look hung over. He combed his just-showered hair with his fingers in the mirror as Seth watched him from the bed with a pounding headache.  
  
“It’s 12:37,” Stefon said, “Josh texted me that he’ll meet us at La Bodega at two.”  
  
Seth just moaned in response.  
  
Stefon disappeared for a bit while Seth continued dozing and tried not to think about throwing up. When Stefon returned, he had a large bottle of Gatorade from Seth’s pantry and aspirin and a towel from the bathroom.  
  
“Drink this,” he said and pulled off the cap before he handed it to Seth. Seth didn’t want to move his head at all, but he did as he was told. “Now this,” Stefon handed him two pills.  
  
Seth swallowed them and then collapsed back into bed. “Thank you.”  
  
He opened his eyes again with great effort and saw Stefon gazing down at him with a fond expression. Then he pressed the cool towel to Seth’s head.  
  
“I guess you’re used to nights like last night?” Seth asked.  
  
Stefon hummed with amusement, “I don’t usually get home until about now.”  
  
Seth believed him.  
  
“Would you have preferred to go somewhere more chaotic?”  
  
Stefon shook his head, “No. It was perfect.”  
  
Seth swallowed. He really wanted to kiss him, but he thought if he tried to move his head, he might throw up again. Also, barf breath, no thank you.  
  
“I’m going home for a bit, I’ll be bac-” Stefon started but Seth was hit with a visceral reaction.  
  
“No,” he croaked and when he opened his eyes again, Stefon was still looking down at him, a small smile on his face. Seth felt suddenly stupid, he couldn’t _keep_ Stefon here, he wasn’t a prisoner and there was no reason why he couldn’t go home, “I mean,” he swallowed again, “If you want to.”  
  
Stefon regarded him for a long moment before leaning down to kiss his forehead, “I’ll stay. Can I borrow?”  
  
Seth nodded and his headache got stronger.  
  
He heard Stefon going through his closet and Seth wondered if he would find anything he wanted to wear. Also, Seth was smaller than Stefon, he suddenly felt even worse for making Stefon feel like he shouldn’t go home. But when Stefon appeared in his view again, he was wearing a light pink t-shirt Seth didn’t remember owning and a pair of jeans that were slightly baggy on Seth but suddenly tight-fitting on Stefon. He’d also found a leather motorcycle jacket that Seth had been convinced he’d needed and then never wore because he’d bought it in two sizes too big because Internet shopping was hard.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Stefon asked.  
  
“Better now,” Seth said and sat up, to prove it.  
  
After a shower, Seth took a lot less time to dress than Stefon. He felt like he wore the same thing all the time anyway. A light coloured button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark trousers. He had a pair of aviators that he loved and he wore those too, but mostly because the thought of sunlight made him want to be sick again.  
  
His hair was another story. He painstakingly combed and sprayed it into submission.  
  
When they got to the restaurant, Josh was already there. He’d gotten them an outside table with a large umbrella. He waved them over. He gave Seth a knowing look when they sat down, “Should have decided on dinner instead?” he grinned.  
  
Stefon was reading a menu and shook his head, “No, he needs to eat. Something greasy. Eases the hangover.”  
  
Grease _did_ sound good right now. Seth didn’t think anyone had ever nursed one of his hangovers like this before. He had an arm around Stefon’s shoulders and he squeezed in gratitude.  
  
Josh watched them with a grin, “I’m glad my brother married someone I know will take care of him.”  
  
Seth didn’t have to look at Stefon to know that he was giving Josh a sultry grin, “Oh yes, I’ll _take_ care of him all right.”  
  
Seth squeezed his eyes and Stefon’s shoulders at the same time, “Stefon,” he said, exasperated, “Not at my brother.”  
  
Stefon shrugged, “Right, okay.” But Seth could tell he was still smirking just a little bit.  
  
When their food and drinks came, Seth slowly pulled his limbs back to himself. The sheer possessiveness that had gripped him the night before was apparently still lingering. He felt this intangible urge to stamp himself all over Stefon. He felt like a dog with its favourite toy and he wanted to growl at everyone who walked by and gave them a second look. But a bigger part of him knew that this was not a healthy start to any kind of relationship. The relationships that lasted were the ones built on trust and mutual respect and he _did_ want this to last. Last night might have seemed like a total whim, but it had actually just been the most dazzling part of something that ran much deeper. Besides, he had a pretty good idea already about how he could curb that possessive urge in a practical and meaningful way.  
  
“We need rings,” he said to Stefon and sipped his Americano to hide the impulse to laugh when Stefon choked a little bit on his food when he swung around to stare at Seth.  
  
Seth had the notion that perhaps Stefon had been feeling just a bit insecure this morning as it probably seemed like a whim to him too. Seth’s heart constricted a bit thinking about how drunk he’d gotten last night and how impulsive he’d acted. It hurt to think that perhaps Stefon had woken up this morning thinking Seth might still change his mind.  
  
Stefon stared into him for a long moment, as if trying to decide if this was reality or not. Then he spread his fingers out in front of him, a string of _yesyesyesyes_ falling from his mouth.  
  
“Let’s spend the day shopping,” Seth decided and Stefon leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
When Seth looked over at his brother, Josh was smirking. “What?” Seth asked.  
  
Josh shook his head, a smile on his lips, “I’ve never seen you happier.”  
  
That brought a blush to Seth’s cheeks. He supposed that was true. His past relationships had been fun and some of them had been really good, but they hadn’t filled him with the kind of brightness Stefon brought him. No one else made him commit to something as ludicrous as camping in the middle of nowhere or placing not-quite-legal-but-legal-enough bets on a two-year-old with empanada fists. No one had ever made him laugh so much, or smile so wide, or made him race through the city at night to stop them from belonging to someone else.  
  
Seth turned to see Stefon looking at him too. “I blame the Jewpids,” he said which made Stefon snort with laughter.  
  
  
They said goodbye to Josh and Seth called a car that took them down to Fifth Avenue. Stefon made a face but relented with a “ _Fiiine_.” When Seth gave him a face of his own.  
  
Seth didn’t think that anything on Fifth would actually suit Stefon, his tastes were far from ordinary, but Seth had always imagined ring shopping there so he wanted to at least look. There was no reason they had to have the _same_ ring. And simple and elegant was something Seth could see himself wearing.  
  
“At least get one with a blue diamond that matches your eyes,” Stefon whined.  
  
Seth was smiling as he tried on another of the shop owner’s suggestions, “I don’t want a _diamond_ , Stefon.”  
  
Stefon rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist, “Fine,” he murmured into the back of Seth’s neck, “but we’re going to Liza Millennium’s Underground Parkour Cabaret after this.”  
  
Seth decided on a traditional looking golden band. He slipped it on his finger and Stefon grabbed his hand to look at it. He expected Stefon to say something like, “Boooring,” but instead he said, “I love it,” quite seriously. It sent a shiver down Seth’s back.  
  
The Underground Cabaret was exactly what it sounded like and Seth would have had no idea that every piece of clothing and jewelry the performers wore was for sale if Stefon hadn’t told him. He would have been just silently shocked at the way people reached out and grabbed items off their bodies. Stefon tried on at least twenty things before he finally found the one. “What do you think?” he waved his hand in front of Seth’s face. It was a black diamond in the center of a silver band. It matched all of Stefon’s other rings.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Seth said because the ring just screamed _Stefon_ to him. When Stefon put it on and they paid the dancer her money, Seth was pleased to note that this _had_ curbed his possessive streak. The ring was a symbol for _him_ and when they were apart, people would still see it and know that Stefon was spoken for. He was still slightly worried that these thoughts weren’t quite healthy, but he hoped they’d fade with time. He _had_ just stolen Stefon from another man, it was probably his residual guilt that was making him feel this way. But there was one more thing they could do.  
  
“What do you say we swing by City Hall for a marriage license?”  
  
As incredible and uplifting as last night had been, there hadn’t been time or opportunity for anything _official_. He knew that Stefon probably didn’t care about things like that, but Seth really wanted something with both their names on it. They could call Amy and Bok Choy to be their witnesses, they didn’t live too far away.  
  
Stefon was weirdly quiet but he nodded his head.  
  
  
They were on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the City Hall office when Stefon stopped in his tracks. Seth’s heart dropped, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Stefon licked his lips and then said, “I need to tell you something.”  
  
Seth turned around and rejoined Stefon at the bottom of the steps, “Okay.”  
  
Stefon looked at the ground for a moment before looking Seth in the eyes, “I was really scared that you were going to regret everything in the morning like the night I sold my shoes to the mailman at SPICY and it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I woke up the next morning with bleeding toes and I had to get new shoes.”  
  
Seth pulled Stefon down for a sweet kiss, “Stefon, the only thing I regret is that I drove you into the arms of another man and only realized how much you meant to me at the last moment.” He took Stefon’s hands in his.  
  
Stefon stared at him for a long while and Seth remembered that Stefon had had a crush on him for a long time. He had probably had to reconcile his feelings a lot over their years working together and had gotten used to disappointment along the way. Last night he had really finally given up on Seth and been prepared to move on when Seth had gone and yanked him back. He couldn’t blame Stefon for having cold feet. Maybe all this _was_ too fast and too whimsical. But it didn’t stop the simple truth.  
  
“I love you,” Seth said because that seemed like the easiest and most true thing he could say.  
  
Stefon swallowed and then nodded his head, “I love you too, Seth Meyers.”  
  
Seth kissed him again and tugged his hands. “So do you want to go up there and make this thing something legally binding that’ll give you half my things if we change our minds someday?”  
  
Stefon smiled at him, “ _Yes. Yesyesyes_.”


End file.
